People Weirder Than Us
by ChibiAl
Summary: It's a Sailor Moon and Harry potter crossover. Michelle and Amara go for a trip one day to London and it just happens to be on the same day that strange children are leaving on a hidden train. Are Michelle and Amara going to take the hidden train? Read an
1. Default Chapter Title

Michelle and Amara walk side by side as they stroll through the park. Amara look over at Michelle and smiled. "What do you want to do, Michelle?"  
"I don't know."  
Amara knew that voice. She had something in mind, she just didn't want to talk about it. "All right, what is it?"  
"I wanted to take a trip up to London."  
Amara rolled her eyes. "Again?"  
"I wanted to look at the shops."  
"We did that last time."  
"Amara...."  
"Alright, fine."  
The couple left the park and headed towards the train station that would take them to London. Amara paid for the tickets when they arrived. "The train leaves in 5 minutes."  
"We lucked out once again."  
They got in line to board the train. After 5 minutes of waiting that seemed like eternity they got on the train. The ride only took about an hour or so and Michelle was asleep the whole time. Amara was too busy reading the racing magazines that she requested from an attendant. When they reached the station, Amara woke Michelle up and she had to fix her hair. It didn't take her long and they left the train. Amara walked into the station and she stretched. She lifted her hands into the air and a dark thought shot through her mind. "What was that?"  
"You felt it to?"  
"There's a weird presence here."  
They both looked around and to their surprise they found children holding owl cages, robes, large trunks, cats, anything odd that you can imagine. The thing that bugged them the most was the owls. Michelle looked over at a family of redheads. There was a boy that stuck out with them. He had black mangy hair and there was a lightning shape scare on his forehead. "This is very strange, Amara. Why are these children carrying owls?"  
"I'm not sure, we should check it out."  
Michelle kept a close eye on the boy with the black hair. The boy and one of the redheads started running. They were running straight for a wall that was between platform 9 and 10. "Watch out!"  
Michelle closed her eyes and when she opened them they boys had vanished. "Where did they go?"  
Amara's eyes were wide open. "They vanished right through the wall."  
"What?! How can that be?"  
"I don't know. We should go over there and check it out."  
Amara started to walk towards it, but Michelle grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Lets wait till that family has gone."  
More of the redheads vanished into the wall then the rest of the family left. Michelle and Amara walked over to where they were standing and looked at the wall. Amara narrowed her eyes and starred at it. "Lets just run and see if we go through it."  
"It they can do it we can."  
"I'll count to three and then run."  
"Right."  
"1... 2... 3!"  
They shot off at full speed towards the wall. Michelle put her hands in front of her face and keep running. A breeze swept by her and she stopped. When she opened her eyes she realized she had gone through the wall and she was surrounded by kids with owl cages and trunks. "What is this?"  
Amara turned around and looked above her. "Platform nine and three quarters? This is strange."  
Kids were waving to their parents from the train and it started to take off. They both ran towards it. Amara helped Michelle on then Michelle pulled her up also. "I wonder where this is going."  
"Lets go inside."  
They walked into the first car. Kids were running up and down the aisles. Michelle walked by the carpartments and saw the boy with the black hair. "Amara, I sense something strange about that boy."  
Amara looked in he carpartment and saw the strange boy. "I don't know if it's just him. I sense something about all these children."  
Michelle felt a shot of pain through her head and she turned to look down the aisle. There stood three rather large children. The smallest of them ran up to Michelle and Amara. "What are you two doing on this train?"  
Amara didn't know a thing about what they were doing. "Um..."  
The sliding door to the boy's compartment opened up and a young girl walked out. "Malfoy leave them alone! They're probably 6th years!"  
"I've never seen them before, muggle."  
Michelle thought in her head. 'Muggle? What the hell is that?'  
The girl was full of anger. "How can you treat people like this?!"  
"They're probably stole aways."  
"That's it!"  
The girl pulled out a wand and pointed it at the boy. She said a weird spell and a chain of golden energy shot at him. An attendant walked into the aisle and stopped the chain with her own wand. She put it away and walked in front of Malfoy. "Now you two, you know you shouldn't be using magic on each other."  
Amara and Michelle both had their mouths wide open. Malfoy and his two friends went into another car and the woman left. The girl walked over to Michelle. "I'm sorry about that. That was Malfoy and his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, if you didn't already know."  
"How did you do that?!"  
"I learned it in, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5."  
The girl put out her hand and Amara shook it with surprise. "I'm Hermoine."  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Amara and this is Michelle."  
Michelle shook her hand also. "How do you do?"  
Hermoine pointed to the boy with the black hair. "That's Harry."  
Harry waved. Hermoine was a little confused. "You know, Harry Potter?"  
Michelle shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I never heard of you. My parents do not keep me informed."  
"Oh..."  
Hermoine pointed to the redhead boy next to Harry. "That's Ron and the other redhead is his sister, Ginny."  
Amara slightly waved her hand. "It's nice to meet you all."  
"You two can sit with us if you like."  
"Thanks."  
They each took a seat next to the window. Ron was starring at them. "I've never seen you here before. Are you first years?"  
Michelle spoke for them. "No, we're 6th years."  
"Then are you new?"  
"Yes..."  
They all looked confused, but they both decided to ignore it. The four children next to them talked to each other and after a couple hours they had arrived at their destination. Each one of them got up and grabbed some of their bags. Ginny looked up at Amara. "Did you bring some bags aboard? Don't you have an owl?"  
"Um... No, it's all below."  
Ron urged Ginny to leave them alone and they exited the train. Children were everywhere and they spotted a huge man in a thick cloak. Harry pointed to him. "That's Hagrid. He leads the first years over."  
Hermoine and Harry led them over to a horseless carriage. It started to move and the pace quickened. Michelle and Amara were looking out the window while Hermoine was whispering to Ron. "There's no such thing as new people going right into their sixth year. This all seems fishy to me..."  
Amara and Michelle ignored her. The carriage had arrived at a huge castle that was ablaze with lights. They each got out and walked up to the castle. Ron lead them into a place that he called the Great Hall. The ceiling was ablaze with the shinning of the stars above them. They both started to follow them, but Hermoine stopped them. She seemed angry. "If you're new then you have to put on the sorting hat."  
Questions were racing through Amara and Michelle's mind, but they did as Hermoine told them and they went to the back of the line of first years. Michelle whispered to Amara. "We should just tell them we're first years, and we're tall for our age."   
"I will not stoop that low. They can take us as sixth years."  
A woman came in carrying a three legged chair and a mangy hat. She set the chair down and put the hat on he chair. Amara and Michelle were surprised when the hat came to live and started to sing a song. After minutes of waiting it stopped and the woman took out a piece of parchment and started to read. "Harman, Joe!"  
A small boy at the front of the line walked over to the chair and picked up the hat. He put it on. "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
The boy took off the hat and walked over to a table that was clapping and cheering. Michelle's eyes were wide. "Our names won't be on the list!"  
"We can just say they probably forgot us."  
"Hopefully we're with those nice children and look! Everyone has robes on!"  
"We'll say we lost our trunks on the way here."  
Michelle nodded and the line became smaller and smaller. It finally came upon Amara and the woman saying the names stopped and she was puzzled. "Why are you two in line?"  
Amara decided to be the one to reply. "We're new."  
"Your names aren't on the list."  
A tall man sitting at the staff table decide to stand up. He had a long silver beard and small moon shaped glassed atop his nose. "We must have forgotten to put them on the list. What are your names?"  
"Amara Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh."  
"But Professor Dumbledore, they look like 6th years!"  
"There's no way we could have mistaken sending them here, professor McGonagall. Just have them put on the hat."  
The woman turned around and looked at them with a face full of anger. "Tenoh, Amara!"  
Amara walked up tot he stool and put on the hat. She could hear a voice inside her head. 'So, you snuck in? I have to say you did a good job. It was very sneaky, but I can tell you are gifted with something. Maybe I should put you in Slytherin...'  
Amara wanted to be in Gryffindor with the children she knew. 'So you want to be in Gryffindor with your friends, huh?'  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Amara took the hat off and walked over to the table where the cheers were coming from. She sat next to Ron on the end of the table. "Kaioh, Michelle!"  
Michelle did the same as Amara and she sat there for a couple of seconds. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
She took off the hat and joined Amara. Professor Dumbledore waited till Professor McGonagall joined them at the staff table. "Now everyone welcome to Hogwarts! Lets eat!"  
A feast spread out over the table and Amara watched as everyone dug in. She looked over at Michelle who was filling her plate with food. "What should we do?"  
"Just act like part of the crowd till we find something out."  
"What is Hogwarts any ways?"  
"If it was up to me to decide, I would guess this was a magic school, since every child by the looks of it has a wand..."  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

After dinner Amara and Michelle followed the rest of the Gryffindor house up millions of stairs. Amara looked over at Michelle. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
The whole house stopped and a boy behind Amara bumped into her   
and she got knocked to the floor. "Watch it!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The boy tried to help her up, but her also slipped and fell. Amara tugged her arm away from his hand and got up herself. Hermoine walked over to them. "Neville what are you doing on the ground?!"  
  
"I fell."  
  
Hermoine helped him up and she handed him a piece of paper. IT had something small written on it. "Here's the new password, don't lose it."  
  
Hermoine walked over to Michelle and told her something then went ahead of the crowd that was now moving. Neville followed her. Amara walked over to Michelle and was confused by her expression.   
  
"Well, what did she say?"  
  
"All she told me was that the password was, Cold Cauldron."  
  
"What kind of password was that?! What's it for?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They both turned around and saw that everyone had vanished. They walked further down the hall and realized it was a dead end. There was just a painting of a fat lady at the end of it. "Password?"  
  
Amara and Michelle both jumped. Michelle whispered something into Amara's ear. "Did that painting just talk?"  
  
"I think we know what the password is for."  
  
Michelle looked up at the painting and found that the fat lady was moving around. "This is so strange."  
  
"Cold Cauldron."  
  
The painting swung open to reveal a hidden passageway. "Should we go in, Michelle?"  
  
"This is where everyone else must have gone."  
  
"Alright."  
Amara helped Michelle in and she went in herself. There they found everyone. Some of them were sitting in chairs around the fire and reading. The found Hermoine sitting at the couch reading one of her textbooks. Harry walked over to them and pointed to a door at the top of the steps. "That's the girl's dormitory and this is the common room."  
  
Michelle nodded and Harry pointed to another door. "That's the   
boy's dormitory."  
  
Amara didn't nod, she was just angry. Harry scratched the back of his neck. "So, uh are you two brother and sister?"  
  
Amara was about to say something, but Michelle stopped her. "Yes, we are."  
  
Harry chose to leave them alone and Michelle lead Amara up the steps. Ron was watching them when Amara was about to enter the girl's dormitory. "You can't go in there! Only girls can!"  
  
Amara ignored him and just walked into the dormitory. No one was it in, because everyone was out in the common room. They each took a bed that didn't have a trunk next to it. Amara was clearly angry. "They think I'm a guy."  
  
"But Amara, you dress like one."  
  
"So? It's just shows my personality. That I'm tuff."  
  
"What are we going to do about robes and textbooks? What about wands? Everyone has a wand besides us. We won't get away with this without one."  
  
"Well, let's talk to that Dumbledore guy. It looks like he's the head of this school and he's a softie."  
  
"We should go now and talk to him."  
"You're right."  
Michelle got up, but Amara pulled her back down. "Why did you tell them we were brother and sister?"  
  
"Well then, I'll make sure they know you're a girl and we're sisters."  
  
"No, why didn't you tell them we were a couple?"  
  
"Well, they're children, I don't think they're ready to know that two girls are dating. I mean, look at them! I don't think they would be able to handle it."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Michelle and Amara both got up and headed out the door. When they opened it, they found Professor McGonagall talking to the other students. "Alright now, it's time to go to bed. Hurry up now!"  
  
The children rushed into the dormitories. Amara and Michelle headed for the exit, but she stopped them. "Now where do you two think you're going? And why were you in the girl's dormitory?"  
  
"Because I'm a girl!"  
  
She was stunned, but decided to ignore it. "Where are you going then?"  
  
Michelle decide to speak. "We lost our trunks on the way here. So we have nothing with us."  
  
"You're careless children. You don't even have an owl?"  
  
"No, um... We never bought one."  
  
"Fine then. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore. We'll see what we can do. Go to bed and you will get your schedule at breakfast."   
Amara was about to argue with her, but Michelle stopped her and they went up the stairs. Amara opened the door and the rest of the girls screamed. They were in their pajamas and underwear. One of them had thrown a pillow at Amara. Hermoine walked over to Amara and pointed to the door. "This is the girl's dormitory."  
  
"I am a girl!"  
  
They all gasped and Amara just walked over to her bed. Michelle decided to sit down next to her. "Okay, we've gotten that through to them. Just go to sleep and forget about it."  
  
"I'm going to contact the scouts in the morning. Amy will be able to find us."  
"Right."  
  
Michelle kissed her on the forehead and walked over to her own bed. "Now go to sleep."  
  
The lights were turned off and the only light in the room was from the moon. Amara rolled over and starred at it. `This is crazy. There's defiantly something going on here, but who and what is it? Why do these children have wands and why do they actually work?'  
  
There were so many questions racing through her mind and she heard Michelle whisper to her. "Forget it, Amara, just go to sleep..."  
  
Amara smiled and closed her eyes. `I'm feeling lonely...'   
"Too bad..."  
  
Amara slightly laughed, because it was like Michelle could read her mind. `Goodnight, Michelle.'  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
